User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 11 - Bloody techniques
//Back at the Den// Ken: Hmm..... Clara: Did something bother you? Ken: I want to find out what my Blood Art is Clara: I'll help you! Ken: Okey, thanks Clara: Should we call Gabriel? Ken: He have a special mission that Dr. Sakaki gave to him. It was helping CRADLE with Satelite Bases Clara: CRADLE? Satelite Base? Ken: Satelite Base is a special location where Aragami will refuse to go and CRADLE is a mobile unit consisting elite God Eaters. They are short on hands right now Clara: I see Ken: Lets talk to Hibari and get going Clara: Okey~ //At the sunken power plant// We just arrived here and we are walking around the place Ken: I wonder who gonna volunteer Clara: An Aragami that can take a hit would be good, right? Ken: That would be great but I dont know how lucky we are Clara: We'll never know God Arc: (Ken, above us) Ken: (Huh?) RURURURURRUURURUURURU A swqelling came from the sky above us Ken: Hey, look. A Sariel. Perfect target practice Clara: Haha Clara giggle by my discovery Clara: I'll shoot it down She change her God Arc's mode from spear to sniper Then she aim upward and shoot once Sariel: RURURUURURURU The Sariel fall from the sky and crash into somewhere away from us Ken: Haaaaagghhhhh.... why everything must be far Clara: Lets get going Ken: Okey //At the location where the Sariel fallen// Sariel: RURUURURUR!! The Sariel is angry on what just happened Ken: Its not our fault you faceplanted into a concrete floor God Arc: (Pffttt, Ken is a bad boy) Ken: (.... what?) Clara: Ehh? Really now? Sariel: RRURUURURURUURU!! Ken: Whelp, anyway, prepare to taste my sword I ready up my God Arc Suddenly, a bright red effect come out from my body As I realize, Im in the air and the opposite side from where I was Ken: Ufhh *land on the ground Then, a bunch of sword slicing fleshed I quickly turn around to see what happened Sariel: RURURUruurururur...... The Sariel falls on the ground Clara: Wahh! Awesome! Ken: .... I.... dont even know what just happneded... to be honest God Arc: (Uhh... I also dont know that I have the ability to do that) Clara: That must be your Blood Art Ken: Hmmm..... God Arc: (Ah yeah, use Charge Crush) Ken: (Ah? Why?) God Arc: (Just use it) Ken: (Okey then) Im just gonna follow what did she said A dark silver aura start gathering around my buster blade Ken: HHHHYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! I slam my blade onto the ground Then, the wind start to pick up, along side with uncountable needle like things Clara: Hyaa, where this wind comes from?! Ken: ...... The needles shredding everything it touhes Minutes later, the Sariel is gone. Only a core is left Clara: Whoooaaahhh! Ken: Thats also my Blood Art.... apparently... Clara: You got 2?! Cheater Ken: Hey, its not like I wanted either. Also, take the core, its yours Clara: Huh? Why? Ken: You going to leave soon, right? Clara: Ah, true Her God Arc devour the Sariel's core Ken: Lets head back, the sun is setting Clara: Okey We walk together back to the Den Ken: We should practice with our Blood Arts so we can utilize it better Clara: That's a great idea. Now I know why youre the captain Ken: Dont get things go over your head Clara: Sorry Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic